inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Evans
Mark Evans, or Mamoru Endou in Japanese, is the goalie and captain of the Raimon Eleven. Appearance Mark's appearance consists of having brown eyes, eyebrows and hair, while wearing an orange bandanna above his head sporting his trademark. His Raimon goalie uniform is described by his shirt with orange sleeves with 2 turquoise stripes along his sides, followed by turquoise among the rest of hist shirt and shorts. He also wears turquoise spike sneakers sported with a lightning-shaped logo among both middle sides. Personality Mark's attitude is always positive thinking towards soccer: outgoing, straightforward and hyperactive when it comes to the sport. Always hardworking towards his dream of becoming soccer's number one and being loyal towards his fellow team players, but quite naive towards anything other than soccer, such as girls. (like his unawareness about Sylvia and Nelly's feelings for him). His philosophy towards soccer is about enjoying it fair and square. Mark also possesses a strong sense of justice and prone to anger towards those who foul soccer, and will never fear from abandoning his post to assist his team players in need for combination moves for showing his opponents what soccer is truly about. His positiveness and vastness towards his goal however, can stray himself for looking out the condition of his teammates, but matures later on from sorting his teammates' problems out as his responsibilities as team captain. Throughout the first season, Mark's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier championship. This follow through the addition of new members (Axel , Bobby, Kidou , Eric) as the gradually find their same passion for soccer as Endou's. Onwards towards the second and third season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when Mark understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating the Alia Academy, it dragged Kazemaru down into depression through his inability to catch up with everyone. During the FFI, Mark continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teamates with inspiring confidence. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and to play in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He hasn't recognized that any of the girls feelings for him, such as when he carried Aki when she broke her heels to a party. Signature Moves *[[God hand|'God Hand']]: Mark's first signature move learned from his grandfather's notes. *'Double God Hand:' A more powerful version of the God Hand. Instead of using one hand, he uses two. The God Hand itself just became bigger. Used in the finals against Royal Academy's Emperor Penguin No.2. *[[Fireball Knuckle|'Fireball Knuckle']] : Mark's second signature move personally learned through constant practice. Endou simply punches the ball with explosive force. It's known in Japanese as Nekketsu Punch. *'Blazing Knuckle': Mark's third signature move that was invented during the match against Royal. It is basically using the said technique above rapidly. It's known in Japanese as Bakunetsu Punch. *[[Majin the Hand|'Majin the Hand ']]: Originally the technique that Mark's grandfather, David Evans, was the only one who perfected it, but Mark was finally able to perfect it during the match against Zeus Junior High. He uses his right hand for the technique unlike his Grandfather, who used his left hand in order to use the energy in his heart. Instead of a hand appearing, a majin appeared on top of Mark. *'Fist of Justice ': "The Ultimate Technique" a technique that Mark's grandfather never perfected. During the time Mark was trying to learn it he ended up stopping the technique before it fully finished. The key to the technique was the "whirl". He finally understood the "whirl" to mean instead of punching the ball but to create a spinning stop. The technique looks like a fist version of God Hand and constantly spinning to stop the ball. It is the technique Mark has powered up the most, with 5 generations.It is called Seigi no Teken 'at Japanese. *'Megaton Head ': Mark invented this technique during the match against Diamond Dust, because he was outside the penalty area, he wasn't allowed to use his hands so he quickly developed this technique. This was the technique he used often to block the ball when he played Libero. *'Hammer of Wrath: Mark uses Majin the Hand, leaps into the air and smashes the incoming ball with the technique.At Japanese, it is known as Ikari no Tetsui. *'Ijigen the Hand':The technique that Mark originally invented.He punches the ground,then releases a lightning like barrier that send the ball flying. Combination Moves *'Inazuma No.1 (イナズマ１号):'Axel and Mark kicks the ball at the same time. *'Triple Defense (トリプルディフェンス):' *'Inazuma No.1 Drop (イナズマ１号落とし):'Axel and Mark use Jack as a stepping stone, then they kick the ball the same time in mid-air.A combination of Inazuma One '''and '''Inazuma Drop. *'Inazuma Break (イナズマブレイク): '''Jude kicks the ball high in mid-air.Mark, Axel and Jude then kicks the ball towards the goal. *'Inazuma Break V2''' : Stronger version of the Inazuma Break.It is remastered from Inazuma Break to destroy Infinite Wall of Neo Japan *'Tri-Pegasus (トライペガサス):'Eric,Bobby and Mark run at top speed,then they meet at a single point.Then, it engulfs the ball in blue flames, releasing a pegasus-like aura around it, charging towards the goal. *'Tri-Phoenix (ザ・フェニックス):' Simply an evolved version of the Tri-Pegasus. Instead of blue flames, the ball engulfs in a burst of burning flames forming a phoenix-shape aura around itself, then they kick it towards the goal. It was named after Eric. *'Final Tornado (ファイナルトルネード): '''Shown only in the FF Arc finale against Zeus Middle. Mark, Eric and Bobby perform the Pheonix. With the ball in a phoenix standby, Axel shoots it with a Fire Tornado kick powering up the shoot with a larger and fiery phoenix image to charge straightly towards the goal. *'Death Zone 2 (デスゾーン２): It is Jude, Mark and Nathan remastered it''' *'The Earth (ジ・アース): This is the move that all players give power to it' * * *''' Video:Inazuma Eleven - Hammer Of Rage Awakens!|Hammer of Rage Video:Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) - Ijigen The Hand イジゲン・ザ・ハンド|Ijigen The Hand ''' * Category:Characters Category:Team